This invention relates to a brush for washing motor vehicles and, in particular, to a brush that is suitable for use in a self service car wash particularly during cold weather operations.
As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,814, customers utilizing a self service car wash typically can select one of many available wash programs. After depositing the appropriate amount of money, the automatic dispensing apparatus delivers water and other additives including soap and/or finish protectants, in an ordered sequence, to a long handled applicator sometimes referred to as a "wand". The wand is oftentimes equipped with a brush that is used to distribute wash fluids over the surface of the vehicle and, simultaneously therewith, loosen dirt and other types of soils clinging to the surface so that they can be easily washed away by a high pressure water rinse cycle.
The dispensing equipment used in most car washes is usually stored in open bays which are exposed to the elements. During cold weather, it is difficult to keep the equipment in good operating order because the brush fibers become heavily contaminated with road salt and dirt which, scratch and/or abrade the finish surface of the vehicle. Furthermore, the brush bristles, once wetted, will freeze at low temperatures thus rendering the brush unusable for all practical purposes. Although many of the brush related problems associated with cold weather operations have been eliminated by the heated trough disclosed in the above noted patent, the dispensing equipment used to sequence the wash fluids to the wand will also become frozen when left idle for any significant period of time.
Accordingly, it has been the practice within the industry to adjust the automatic dispensing equipment during cold weather so that a continuous low level flow of water runs through the equipment between wash programs. This continuous flow, in order to successfully combat low temperatures, can wastes an appreciable amounts of water. This practice is both wasteful and expensive and, in certain areas where water is becoming scarce, might eventually be prohibited. Furthermore, patrons of self service car washes have now discovered that this continuous, yet relatively low, flow of water through the equipment can be cleverly manipulated by various means so that vehicles can be washed without paying the required service charge.